


Jamie vs. Victoria

by LallybrochLoser



Series: Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Also on Tumblr, Enjoy!, F/M, Jamie Fraser in the 21st century, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, No Frank, Sparsely updated, cracklander, how would jamie react to this situation?, its gone be fun, just jamie claire and brianna trying to survive together in the 21st century, lots of funny bits, no 20 year separation, no ardsmuir, no boston, no culloden, no helwater, suggestive themes of smut but so far no actual smut, the answer to the question you totally wanted to ask but didn't know how to, tumblr: lallybrochloser, when I get around to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LallybrochLoser/pseuds/LallybrochLoser
Summary: Prompt from annagoober on tumblr: Jamie walking by a Victoria Secrets window display 😂 (but doubling back to buy something for Claire)
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Jamie Fraser vs. The Modern World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929052
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Jamie vs. Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Alllllllllllllllllright, here we go.   
> *cue awkward theme music*  
> IMAGINE IT: Jamie Fraser in the 21st century. No Culloden. No Ardsmuir. No Helwater. No Frank. No Boston. No 20 year separation. Just an 18th century Scottish highlander hoofin’ it through our world with his wife Claire and their daughter Brianna by his side. What could possibly go wrong?  
> So I had this idea a while ago. A series of one shots all centered around a question you totally were thinking about: “how would Jamie handle xyz situation?” For context, this series starts at the time he tries to send Claire back through the stones, but instead of saying “my destiny lies on Culloden Moor,” he basically goes “Great idea! Let’s go! :)”
> 
> Questions I have are: how would Jamie react to using a washing machine? A dishwasher? Or any electronic thing ever? Would he like the taste of a soda? How would his first grocery shopping trip by himself go? How would he get to the store? Would he learn to drive a car or absolutely refuse? How would he respond to the current events around the world? What would he think of modern day Scotland?
> 
> These are just some examples I plan to write, but I want you guys to send me requests on what Jamie Fraser would do if confronted by the things we consider an every day part of our lives :D

“I’m starving! Would you mind if I took Brianna with me to the food court for a bite?” Claire asked Jamie as the scent of freshly made junk food assaulted his nostrils. The thought of food after such a tumultuous car ride on the motorway made him want to walk home, despite it being a good six kilometers away. “Would you like us to get your something?”

“‘Tis fine, Sassenach. You and the bairn go on ahead. I feel the need tae wonder about.”

Kissing his wife on the cheek, and his wee girl on the forehead, they went in one direction, and he went another.

Despite being in Claire’s modern world for a few years, he still found himself to be very much a stranger in a strange land. It might be Scotland, but it wasn’t his Scotland.

Nevertheless, the two of them had managed to make the best of things. The birth of their daughter Brianna Ellen Fraser had lightened his heart in a way that he’d never felt before.

With the help of the Reverend and Mrs. Graham, they had managed to secure all the documentation that would make Jamie a British citizen of this time. Claire had saved her inheritance after the passing of her Uncle Lamb for emergencies, so they had time and money to figure out how they were going to provide for their daughter.

Today was one of those days where Claire just had to get out of the house, so much to Jamie’s dismay, they had taken a trip to the local shopping centre.

He walked around, taking in the sights, colors, dress, and mannerisms of the time. All sorts of wee shops had caught his eye, but none of them were eye-catching enough for him to go inside.

That was until he found himself standing in front of a large pink-and-black establishment brandishing fake, life size figures of women scantily dressed in next to nothing in the large glass window boxes. The establishment was called “Victoria’s Secret.”

“I dinna ken what kind o’ secret this...Victoria can hold when she isna hardly dressed,” he meant to think but instead said aloud, much to the dismay of a few woman walking out of the shop.

He stood there for much longer than would probably be appropriate for a man outside a...what was it Claire called it? A “lingerie” shop?

He’d never forget the first time she donned clothing fit for the times, and the undergarments that went with them.

“What in the name of Holy God are those?!” he had demanded, pointing to the matching bra, panties, and garter set she was fastening.

A chuckled had escaped her being before answering, “well, my dear husband, this is a brassiere,” she gestured towards her silk-covered breasts, which were still swollen with milk for Brianna. She had to slip wee cotton inserts in between her breasts and the...brassiere... to prevent leaking stains from her nipples.

“And these are called panties, or...at least that’s what I call them. It’s more of a term used in America nowadays. In Britain, the term is ‘knickers’.”  
“What a strange name,” Jamie had quipped, scrunching up his nose in disgust. This only caused Claire to laugh. “And what about that? The wee straps attached tae yer stockings?”  
“Oh, they’re garters. No real function...I just...well, they make me look...sexy...or, rather...I feel sexier than I look right now with them on...”  
That last statement had broke Jamie’s heart. His wife, the most beautiful woman he had ever known, and even more beautiful now after bearing him his child, didn’t find herself attractive anymore. He had been pondering on how to fix that. But with what?

“D’ye need some help there, lad?” A woman came out of the Victoria’s Secret store with a stern look on her face. Apparently he had spent too much time convalescing outside the shop.

Then, an idea stopped him.

“My wife...she, erm...she recently had our daughter-”

“Och! A joyous event indeed! Congratulations, Da!”

Jamie blushed slightly and smiled down at the woman, who looked old enough to be his mother. He pushed that daunting thought out of his head.

“I thank ye, Madam...it’s only...since giving birth...she...ach...” Jamie struggled to find the words most appropriate to express the dilemma.

“She doesna feel attractive anymore, aye?”

Jamie’s head snapped up, and the woman’s stern face was now one of someone who empathized, someone who had clearly been through that very same experience herself.

“Aye! Aye, that’s it. Ye see….err...” Jamie looked down at the woman’s nametag and saw it read ‘Lori’. “Ye see, Lori, I dinna ken a more beautiful woman than my wife...I want her tae feel that way again. D’ye...ah weel...” he could feel his neck, face, and ears turning pink with embarrassment. Fortunately, Lori saved him the trouble.

“Would ye happen tae ken yer wife’s measurements by chance?” Lori asked.

That drew Jamie up short.

“Och weel, nae matter. We’ll just use our best guess then. Come along wi’ me, laddie! We’ll see if we canna get yer wife feelin’ her sexiest yet!”

\---

Later that night, long after Brianna had been put to bed, Jamie made his move. He made sure that Lori had placed his purchases in discrete packaging so Claire wouldn’t be suspicious of him.

“What’s this about Jamie?” Claire had asked as he led her to their bedroom. He locked the door behind him.

“Got ye a wee present, from the shopping centre,” Jamie said with way more confidence than he felt. He prayed that she would like this. That she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He knew that the midwife told them both to withhold from sexual activity until Brianna was at least six weeks old. The wee lassie was only halfway to that mark.

“Well, I do love presents,” Claire said, and Jamie once again prayed she would love this one.

Slipping the packaging away from the box, she pulled out a complete bra, panty, and garter set in lushous black and red silk, complete with a small padding kit exclusively for nursing mothers.

“These will replace the disposables ones yer wife is using. They’re much more absorbent, are more comfortable and are rewashable! Isna that grand?!”  
Jamie could see the tears gathering in his wife’s eyes.

“Sassenach?” He asked hesitantly. “If ye dinna like them, or it’s no’ yer size, I can always return them, or or m-maybe you can-”

“Jamie,” her voice was flat as she spoke his name, and his heart sputtered.

“Aye?”

She looked up at him, and was smiling. “They’re beautiful.”

He got up to embrace her with his whole body.

“I wanted ye tae feel as attractive as I see ye. Yer a beautiful woman, Claire. And even more so now that yer the mother o’ my child. Ye deserve tae feel...sexy...” Internally, he wanted to cringe at the word. But, in this case, it was the most appropriate one to describe his Sassenach. Claire was sexy.

And when she got the midwife’s blessing, he would make sure to show it to her.


End file.
